l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Shiba Tsukune (TCG)
Shiba Tsukune was the Soul of Shiba, Protector of the Council, Keeper of the Tao, Daimyō of the Shiba, and Champion of the Phoenix Clan. Seal of the Phoenix (The Chrysanthemum Throne flavor) Appearance Tsukune's hair was dark-brown. Risen from the Flames, by Robert Denton III Yōjimbō When young Tsukune was named Yūka, and she had a older brother, Hatsu. The Sword and the Spirits, by Robert Denton III She trained as a bushi with the Lion Clan The Stories We Tell, by Nancy M. Sauer in the Akodo Commander school. Service and Sacrifice, by Mari Murdock Her brother died, and since then Tsukune wore a tenugui which had been gifted by her brother when she was a child. She returned to the Phoenix lands to be trained in the Shiba Guardian School, being eventually appointed as yōjimbō to Isawa Tadaka, son of a friend of her father, who was a promising earth shugenja. She fell in love with her charge. Phoenix Clan Champion In 1123 D.G. Laderoute confirmation in FFG forum a seventeen years old Tsukune accompanied Tadaka to the funeral of her Lord Ujimitsu, where Shiba Tetsu was expected to succeed the late Champion. Unexpectedly she was instead selected by Ofushikai as the new Phoenix Clan Champion. One of her first oficial acts was to be part of the Phoenix contigent who assisted to the marriage of Isawa Kaede to the Lion Clan Champion Akodo Toturi, who had been met her during Tsukune's training in the Lion lands. Service and Sacrifice, by Mari Murdock Kaito Family Tadaka marched to Cliffside Shrine, home of the Kaito family, where he must investigate the mysterious death of a prominent priestess, being followed by Tsukune. All around them, the shrine showed signs of decay and desecration, and the wards that had bound an evil demon for centuries were fraying. The Sword and the Spirits (Novella flyer) Tsukune met Asako Maezawa, who had been sent to the Kaito court, beside the Kaito Daimyō Kaito Nobukai. During her investigation they uncovered the true history of the Kaito, who were originally yobanjin of the Hyōketsu tribe assimilated into the Isawa family after the defection of Kaito no Momotsukihime. Her betrothed Ateru had been slain in the ensuing civil war among the Hyōketsu, his name forgotten, and his restless spirit had been lusting for revenge since them. Sanpuku Seidō became a portal to Tōshigoku, and the Ateru sought the destruction of the Kaito. Nobukai was murdered by onryō, Ateru's followers, and Kaito Kosori raised as the new Kaito Daimyō, being instrumental in defeating the Ateru. During the battle the ghost of Shiba Ujimitsu appeared several times to Tsukune, and eventually he sacrificed himself to save Tsukune for being dragged to Tōshigoku. The Phoenix had solved the mystery, at the cost of minor wounds for Tadaka but severe ones for Tsukune, such as several broken ribs and a collarbone, harming her arm motion forever. Tsukune began to wear her hair in a veil over the right side of her face to conceal the iris of her right eye, which had become a sicky purple, a piece of Tōshigoku with her. Tsukune took Maezawa as her personal advisor and ordered the Kaito to investigate the matter of the elemental imbalance, which had provoked the problems in the Kaito lands. Thanks to victories by other Kaito throughout Phoenix lands, the Kaito was elevated as a fully fledged family of the clan. Outsiders, by Robert Denton III Ujina's Disappearance Surprisingly the Master of Void Isawa Ujina disappeared, and his daughter Isawa Kaede declined to inherit her father's seat, leaving the Council of Five with only three Masters. The Phoenix sent a samurai to seek out Isawa Tadaka, to recall him from the Kuni lands and regroup the leadership of their Clan. A Call for Unity (Phoenix Clan letter) A samurai from the Asako family sought the leadership of the Crab Clan, that they might aid in convincing Tadaka to return to the Phoenix, and to help point to where he could be found. Tales from the Winter Court (Worlds 2018 storyline result) External Links * Shiba Tsukune (Core Set) Category:Phoenix Clan Leaders (TCG)